Telecommunications systems and devices, such as access systems, network management systems, media switching centers, cross-connects, session border controllers, etc., can be adapted via configuration data to provide specific functionality for a target application. Based on such configuration data, control software within the telecommunications systems and devices can control the respective systems and devices to satisfy the requirements of the target application. For example, such configuration data can be specified for a session border controller to satisfy the requirements of access and interconnect applications within mobile and/or fixed voice-over-Internet protocol (such voice-over-Internet protocol is also referred to herein as “VoIP”) networks. By adapting the session border controller using such configuration data, the session border controller can be effectively controlled to provide security for the interconnect and access network infrastructure, thereby assuring that VoIP services are made continuously available while maintaining a high level of system performance.
In typical telecommunications systems and devices, large amounts of complex configuration data, including real-time data, must generally be stored and managed. Further, in certain applications, such telecommunications systems and devices may, at times, be monitored over a network by multiple users that may request access to different but possibly overlapping portions of the real-time data, at different but possibly overlapping time intervals. However, tasks relating to the collection of such real-time data requested by multiple users can create an inordinate amount of overhead on the telecommunications systems and devices that are called upon to supply the requested data, thereby potentially decreasing overall system performance.
It would therefore be desirable to have systems and methods of performing real-time data subscription and reporting for telecommunications systems and devices that better address the issues relating to the supplying of real-time data in response to one or more user requests over a network.